Red
by Assassination
Summary: Vampire clubs are dangerous, but it's helpful to have a certain vampire on your side, even if he's your best friend's uncle. Who cares? Being rescued is nice, doesn't matter. [bad summary, somewhat PWP, possible OOCness, boredom product]


**FFV's note: I was extremely _bored_ and decided to type something up. Namely yaoi smut. One guy banging another. Yeah. Anyway I haven't typed up a smut of my own work (for a while, just by myself, etc.) so it may be...lacking flavor, so to speak. Enjoy. Review as well, please...even if it's more of a PWP than anything.**

* * *

Henry twisted with a whine, shuffling helplessly with the binds around his wrists. Geez...why this vampire wanted to tie him up was beyond the blond. Grumbling curses, he curled his fingers from distaste. Sinking his upper teeth into his lower lip the student veered over his shoulder.

He'd only gone to this night club since he heard D'Ablo was there.

And being the loyal drudge he was the High schooler hurried off to see and possibly tip Vlad off. Seemingly it didn't work one bit.

It was dark and the blond disagreed with it wholeheartedly. Troubling things happened in dark places, always. A few moments later tender fingers traced along his skin, loosening the rope that left red straps amongst his bare flesh, light pooling in to show a certain relative of his dearest friend.

"Otis?" he started, relief in his tone as Henry pushed himself up to stand. "Am I glad to see you."

Nodding the vampire offered a hand to the youth, seeing as a scratch, one not to be taken lightly, marred the flesh of the left shin. Blood had caked and made it painful to move said limb. Taking hold of Otis's hand Henry watched as the slender fingers closed around his slightly smaller hand.

Blue eyes stared down on him with concern.

It was nice.

Though frustrating seeing as the human couldn't take proper care of himself to the fullest extent when blood sucking beings were about and could kill him without pity.

Maneuvering closer the teen blinked from slight surprise once he was pulled close, carried bridal style before being whisked away into the moonlit sky. The wind caressed his face but the furrowed brows of Vlad's uncle told Henry he was in for a long lecture of his reckless behavior and how idiotic it was to go and do such a thing.

Something told him he was not going to enjoy this.

When light flickered off Otis it gave him a...glowing look that caused Henry to slowly shrink back with a hand raising and biting on the curl of his index finger to regain his thoughts.

The vampire halted near the blond's house and set him down to sit on the porch with a stern look, causing Henry to look away. A hand of the elder's came and caught the boy's chin, turning his head to face him with half-lidded eyes.

"That was reckless, Henry," he pointed out.

_I know..._

"You could have gotten killed,"

_I know._

"Vladimir wouldn't be happy to hear his best friend was found dead in an alleyway, think of your family as well."

_...I know._

"Don't do it ever again," Otis ground out through clenched teeth, fangs extending. "Understand me?"

Henry stared at the fangs and thought back on how it was when Vlad bit him when they were eight. It didn't hurt. It had tingled, yes, but didn't hurt.

Without thinking about it the teen had cocked his head to offer up his neck, eyes averted to the side as his bangs gathered on the right side of his face.

Otis looked slightly surprised by this and his stomach throbbed, thirsting for blood as a blue vein pulsed underneath the tender flesh the drudge possessed. The thoughts faded as he moved the hand behind the other's head, tugging it forth to sink his canines into the skin, lapping hungrily at the blood.

The warm paradise. Otis Otis could never get over feeding from the source, even if he wanted to follow the dark haired Tod's example.

But the source's was just so much...richer than bagged blood.

Continuing to feed a bit more the man pulled away and looked at the dazed expression on the pale boy's face. Pushing the teen down Otis crawled up atop the blond as a flushed look took over, eyes hazing over into a deep azure.

Pupils forming slits the vampire ripped the teen's jeans off and latched his mouth back onto the bleeding neck, sucking and letting his tongue take long strokes along the flesh died crimson. His hand buried its fingers into Henry's hair, the right moving down to part the human's legs and slip a finger into the boy's entrance.

A surprised yelp passed parted lips as the student let his eyes slide shut, dipping his head back as his inner walls clamped down on the digit within him.

The world was a swirl of colors and Henry just did not care. Attacking sensations caused him to forget all else and rolled his hips up to the vampire's with a pleasured mewl.

It was delicious sounding to Otis.

Sliding another in the vampire hastily prepped the teen who was panting from the loss of blood and twisting about. The drudge reached his hands up and fisted Otis's jacket in a desperate grasp, tugging as his legs hooked around the elder's waist.

Soft moans passed the peach shaded lips as the taller blond parted from the neck and looked down on the other with a lust-filled look.

Eyes wild, mouth open to show the fangs, blood dripping down...

Such an arousing sight.

Eyes opened halfway Henry moved back against the fingers, riding them with gasps here and there as the man licked a canine, poking it with his tongue as the dark hues watched the younger with vigor as the hips lifted then fell in a sinful pace.

Wonderful...

Curling his fingers then the vampire shuddered once Henry cried out in bliss, crying out pleas for the other to do it again, demanding without a care in the world that they were outside for everyone to see this act.

"God, Otis!" the blond cried, shoulders being brought up to the sides of his face and moaning with a forbidden lust shimmering in those spheres of the youth's. It was addicting.

Doing the same procedure the immortal blinked once he felt hands go after his pants and glanced downward to note that the human was fumbling to get his formal pants off. Only managing to get the zipper undone and the blond's cock out before Otis jabbed his fingers inside.

Jerking his head to the side Henry cried out and writhed about beneath the vampire, panting out pleads as he bucked up.

Otis's lips curled back into a smirk as he slipped his fingers out, shrugging off the boy's whine of protest to the motion. Gripping his erection the vampire nudged it against the mortal's hole, rubbing the head up and down against it to tease the boy who moaned wantonly.

"Otis..." Henry whined, pressing back against the other, tightening his legs' hold.

Licking his lips the vampire thrust inside to the hilt, leaning over the blond who howled and arched his back with heavy breaths. It burned, but the feeling made the boy's body shudder uncontrollably.

Closing his eyes Otis groaned as he fell into instinct and began to jerk his hips back and snap them forth, driving into the blond below him who fell into a pile of whimpers, moans, and shrieks. The sensation of skin smacking skin was audible in both figure's ears.

"Aaah..."

Bracing himself with his hands Otis lifted his hips a bit to pump into the boy, violently assaulting the drudge's prostate, his left hand grasping onto the cock and stroked it, teasing the slit with his thumb and panted out heavily as he fucked the teenaged human.

Friction on his member caused Henry to moan loudly, moving wildly and with abandon against his friend's uncle.

God...the man's dick was perfect, it hit his prostate and made his senses fly out the window.

Leaning down once again Otis bit the boy's neck, draining a bit more blood while Henry shivered, face flushed as his fingers tightened their hold tightly on the fabric with brows slanted from pure pleasure.

The man wouldn't be surprised if his features were similar.

Tightening his hold on the younger's dick he stroked in the pace of his hips, making the boy jerk his body, thrashing about with screams and loud moans that made Otis oddly wonder if it would wake the sleeping bodies contained in the houses.

"Mmmm...fuck Otis! More!"

And that's exactly what the human received.

After a few more strokes and thrusts Henry screamed, head being thrown back and hitting the wood with a violent bang as cum spurt from the slit, coating Otis's hand and shirt of the thick white substance.

Seconds later the blond's entrance tightened ever more and the vampire let his eyes open with a possessive growl as he came as well, coating the inner walls with his essence. That...he'd admit...was a good fuck.

Taking time to regain his breath Otis pulled back and slipped out of the youth's ass who whimpered at the loss, the seed dripping from the abused hole. Moving to make himself look at least slightly presentable the vampire bent down to lift Henry's pants up, placed them back onto the other.

Buttoning and zipping the garment the elder slipped his arms under the drudge and lifted him. Leaping up to the window to the boy's room, slipping in without a sound as he glided over to the bed, setting Henry under the covers gracefully.

Resettling the covers over the blond Otis moved back and looked over the human before leaning over and kissing the bite mark.

With the flick of a curtain the man had disappeared into the night. Leaving Henry to rest the rest of the night away.


End file.
